Cinta Terlarang
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Donghae yang berselingkuh dengan Kibum, kemudian ia memilih untuk meninggalkan suami dan kedua anaknya. Apakah hidup Donghae akan bahagia ? atau justru menyesal pada akhirnya ? KiHae and WonHae couple .. CHAP 3 END!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Cinta Terlarang

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Rating : T

Genre : drama, angst, romance

Pairing : KiHae, WonHae, little GengHae

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Young Woon, Park Jung Soo

Warning: Gender Switch

Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Donghae yang berselingkuh dengan Kibum, kemudian ia memilih untuk meninggalkan suami dan kedua anaknya. Apakah hidup Donghae akan bahagia ? atau justru menyesal pada akhirnya ?

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca

Chapter 1

Kediaman Choi …

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut Chagiya ?" tanya seorang namja tampan pada istri cantiknya.

"Tidak chagi, aku di rumah saja." Jawab sang istri dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne ?" tanya suaminya lagi.

"Ne." jawab sang istri.

"Appa ayo cepat!" teriak dua orang anak kecil yang menunggu appanya di dalam mobil.

"Sebentar eoh ?" tanya namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya pada dua anak kecil itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Kau tidak mau memeluk mereka hhmm ?" tanya namja itu memeluk istrinya.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Balas sang istri tertawa, kemudian melepas pelukan suaminya.

"Chagiya, peluk eomma eoh ?" tawar sang istri sekaligus eomma bagi dua anak kecil di mobil tadi seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, kedua anak kecil itu sontak saja berlari untuk memeluk eomma mereka.

"Eomma kenapa tidak ikut bersama kita ke taman hiburan ?" tanya anak sulung, Choi Ryeowook.

"Ne, padahal kan asyik eomma!" timpal sang adik, Choi Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae chagiya, tapi Eomma sedang tidak enak badan." Jelas Donghae pada kedua aegyanya.

"Ne eomma, eomma cepat sembuh ya!" ujar Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ne chagi, gomawo. Ryeong dan Kyunnie tidak boleh merepotkan appa nanti, arraseo ?" pesan Donghae pada keduanya.

"Siap eomma!" jawab keduanya kompak seraya meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dahi –membentuk posisi hormat- pada eommanya.

Baik Donghae maupun Siwon tertawa karena gemas pada tingkah dua anak mereka yang umurnya berjarak tiga tahun tahun itu.

"Ayo appa kita ke taman hiburan!" rengek Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kemudian menarik-narik kaos Siwon.

"Ne, kajja kita berangkat!" jawab Siwon membuahkan sorakan dari dua anaknya.

"Kami pergi dulu chagi, anneyong." Pamit Siwon mengambil kecupan singkat di bibir istrinya.

"Anneyong eomma!" pamit kedua anaknya ceria yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sang eomma.

"Anneyong! Hati-hati di jalan eoh!" jawab Donghae ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah mobil suaminya pergi, Donghae hendak memasuki rumahnya kembali, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena melihat mobil lain yang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Senyum Donghae merekah melihat namja yang tidak kalah tampan dari suaminya yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Anneyong chagi! Jeongmal bogoshipo!" sapa namja itu –Kim Kibum- memeluk Donghae.

"Nado bogoshipo chagiya!" jawab Donghae membalas pelukan kekasih gelapnya.

"Suami dan anak-anakmu sudah pergi eoh ?" Tanya Kibum membelai pipi mulus kekasihnya.

Donghae mengangguk, "Ne, mereka baru saja pergi Kibum-ah!" Balas Donghae.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Kita bebas hari ini!" Kibum tersenyum nakal kemudian mengecup bibir yang sudah lama tidak dikecupnya, salahkan Donghae yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon.

"Tentu saja! Kajja masuk!" ajak Donghae, mereka pun memasuki rumah mewah itu sambil berpelukan mesra.

Mobil Siwon ..

Siwon terlihat gelisah, ia merasa khawatir pada istri tercintanya di rumah.

'Harusnya aku mengajaknya pergi bagaimanapun caranya, kalau sudah begini aku juga kan yang cemas!' batinnya.

'Lebih baik ku telephone saja untuk menghilangkan kecemasanku ini.' Batinnya lagi.

Kemudian Siwon mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi telephone rumahnya.

Kediaman keluarga Choi ..

"Aaaahh.. kibummie." Terdengar suara desahan dari kamar utama di rumah itu.

"Ne ?" jawab Kibum.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae!" ucap Donghae, membuat Kibum tersenyum di sela ciuman panasnya dengan yeoja itu.

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae!" jawabnya lagi.

Donghae melepas ciumannya yang membuat dahi Kibum berkerut.

"Waeyo ?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Jawab Donghae.

"Mau kutemani eoh ?" tanya Kibum kembali mengecup bibir yang begitu disukainya.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Donghae setelah melepaskan ciumannya kemudian beranjak turun dari ranjangnya –dengan Siwon- menuju kamar mandi.

Kibum mengamati kamar mewah itu, matanya menyipit ketika melihat photo pernikahan Choi Siwon dan Lee Donghae sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku akan merebut milikku kembali Choi Siwon!" desisnya berbahaya.

Kibum mendengar suara telephone berdering, awalnya ia ingin mengacuhkan telephone itu tapi pada akhirnya ia keluar kamar juga untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yoseobo ?" tanyanya setelah mengangkat panggilan itu.

" ….."

"Yoseobo ? nuguya ?" tanya Kibum lagi karena orang diseberang sana tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kibum menutup telephone itu dengan kesal.

"Dasar orang iseng!" hardiknya kemudian memasuki kamar yang tadi ia tempati.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Donghae setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aniya." Jawab Kibum singkat dan mencium bibir yeoja itu penuh nafsu kemudian menuntunnya ke ranjang.

Mobil Siwon ..

"_Yoseobo ?" tanya seorang namja setelah mengangkat panggilan itu._

Deg

Semakin cemas saja Siwon mengetahui yang mengangkat telephonenya adalah seorang namja, bukan istrinya.

" …_.."_

"_Yoseobo ? nuguya ?" tanya namja itu lagi merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh Siwon._

_Tut .. tut .. tut .._

_Telephone pun diputus oleh namja itu tadi._

'Inikah arti kecemasanku ? apa yang sebenarnya Donghae lakukan dibelakangku selama ini ?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Siwon pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Appa kok kita balik arah sih ?" tanya Ryeowook cemberut diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal chagi." Jawab Siwon setenang mungkin dihadapan dua anaknya. Hati Siwon sendiri sudah kalut menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sesekali Siwon menggeleng cepat memikirkan hal terburuk yang terjadi sebenarnya.

'Istriku tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku! Dia sama sekali tidak punya alsan untuk itu!' batinnya mantap.

Kediaman keluarga Choi ..

Siwon dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya begitu berada dihalaman rumahnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja saat melihat sebuah mobil sport terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Kalian tunggu disini saja!" perintah Siwon pada kedua anaknya.

"Ne appa!" jawab keduanya yang tidak mengerti apapun.

Siwon memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah yang tidak bersuara.

Tangannya terkepal dengan wajah yang merah padam menahan amarah begitu mendengar suara desahan sang istri yang sudah sangat ia hafal dari dalam kamarnya.

_BRAAKK_

Didobraknya pintu itu menampilkan pemandangan yang begitu menyakiti hatinya.

"Wonnie ?" ucap Donghae dengan suara bergetar, terselip terkejut serta takut didalamnya.

Kibum menyerigai, "akhirnya kita bertemu juga Siwon-ssi!" ucap Kibum beranjak turun dari ranjang menghampiri Siwon.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Siwon berbahaya.

"Aku ? aku orang yang dicintai istrimu." Jawab Kibum santai. Siwon memukul Kibum namun Kibum berhasil mengelak.

"Sabar dulu tuan Choi! Aku masih belum selesai, karena kau sudah mengetahui semuanya maka aku ingin meminta hakku kembali secara baik-baik kepadamu!" ucap Kibum penuh penekanan.

"Hakmu ? cih, apa itu hah ?" bentak Siwon meraih kerah baju Kibum.

"Lee Donghae, ceraikan dia!" jawab Kibum serius.

BUUGG

"Beraninya kau meminta seorang istri dari suaminya! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerahkan dia padamu!" teriak Siwon kalap.

Perkelahian pun tidak terelakkan lagi,, mata Kibum terbelalak ketika melihat Siwon yang malah ingin menyerang Donghae bukan dirinya. Digapainya tongkat golf yang ada disisi ruangan, ia pukulkan benda itu ke kepala Siwon membuat namja itu terduduk dengan darah yang mengucur dari belakang kepalanya.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Kibum untuk menarik lengan Donghae yang terlihat shock dan membawanya keluar dari rumah itu. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang melihat eommanya ditarik keluar rumah oleh namja yang mereka tidak kenal segera saja turun dari mobil appanya.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat kedua anaknya menangis, Donghae pun yang sudah terisak segera menghampiri serta memeluk Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun erat.

"Apa yang kau tunggu ? kita harus pergi Donghae-ya!" seru Kibum tidak sabar.

Mendengar peringatan Kibum, Donghae kemudian mencium pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Mianhae, jaga diri kalian baik-baik eoh ?" pesannya hendak beranjak pergi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Hiks memangnya eomma hiks mau kemana ?" tanya Ryeowook terisak memeluk pinggang eommanya erat.

"Eomma jangan pergi huwaa!" rengek Kyuhyun yang menangis kencang, iapun memeluk pinggang Donghae.

Dengan berat hati Donghae melepaskan kedua anaknya yang memeluk pinggangnya, ia berlari kecil memasuki mobil Kibum yang sudah menunggunya.

Mobil Kibum melesat pergi, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar mobil yang didalamnya terdapat eommanya itu, namun mereka hanya bisa menatap nanar mobil yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Siwon hendak mengejar Kibum yang membawa kabur istrinya, namun ketika ia hendak membuka pintu mobil ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat kedua anaknya yang menangis pilu tak jauh darinya.

"Appa, eomma pergi huwaa!" adu Ryeowook pada Siwon begitu ia menghampiri dan memeluk keduanya.

"Eomma hiks kemana appa hiks ? kenapa tidak hiks mengajak kita hiks ?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kepala yang menyusup di leher Siwon.

"Eomma akan kembali lagi pada kita! Eomma hanya pergi sebentar saja kok!" Bujuk Siwon kemudian mencium pucuk kepala kedua anaknya dengan sayang.

Mobil Kibum ..

"Kau menyesal hhm ?" tanya Kibum yang masih fokus menyetir karena Donghae yang terus menangis.

Donghae menggeleng, "Aniya, cepat atau lambat Siwon pasti akan mengetahui kebenarannya." Jawab Donghae masih terisak. Kibum meraih kepala Donghae dan mengelusnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja chagi!" ujarnya menenangkan.

Kediaman keluarga Choi ..

Siwon kini memandangi album photo keluarganya dengan pandangan sedih.

Dari photo-photo pernikahannya dengan Donghae, photo bulan madu mereka, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ketika baru dilahirkan, hingga photo-photo liburan mereka selama ini.

"Apa salahku? apa kurangku padamu ?" tanya Siwon lirih, sebelah tangannya meraih figura yang ada di atas meja nakas disamping single sofa yang ia duduki saat ini, dalam figura itu terdapat photo Donghae.

"Apa selama sepuluh tahun pernikahan kita aku pernah membentakmu ? memukulmu ? tidak pernah! Aku selalu memperlakukanmu bak seorang putri. Inikah balasanmu ?" tanya Siwon lagi terisak.

"Ketika Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun lahir dari rahim yeoja yang kucintai, aku merasa sebagai namja paling beruntung di dunia ini. Tapi sekarang ? kau meninggalkanku dan dua anak kita demi namja brengsek itu!" Siwon mencengkram figura itu dan

PRAANGG

Figura dan kaca yang melindungi photo itu pecah berkeping-keping karena dilempar oleh Siwon sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kemarahan pada sang istri yang dengan tega mengkhianati pernikahannya selama ini.

Pandangan Siwon beralih pada figura besar yang terpajang di dinding. Photo yang diambil tiga tahun lalu, dimana ia yang memegang pundak Ryeowook yang masih berusia lima tahun, dan Donghae yang menggendong Kyuhyun yang masih berusia dua tahun saat itu,, mereka semua tampak bahagia di photo itu.

Perlahan Siwon mendekati figura itu, dipandanginya wajah teduh sang istri.

"Waeyo ? rumah tangga kita harmonis dan baik-baik saja selama ini. Jika kau punya masalah kau bisa berbagi denganku ?" Siwon kembali bermonolog ria.

Sementara itu …

Kibum membuka pintu utama sebuah rumah mewah, kemudian memasukinya dengan Donghae yang mengikutinya.

"Selamat datang di istana kita!" seru Kibum merentangkan tangannya dengan senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya.

"Kau menyiapkan ini semua ?" tanya Donghae mengamati rumah itu.

"Tentu saja, sudah lama aku mempersiapkan semua ini untukmu. Kau tahu ? sudah sangat lama juga aku menantikan saat ini. Aku tahu kau pasti akan memilihku pada akhirnya." Jawab Kibum kemudian.

Donghae tersenyum, "Jadi kapan kita menikah ?" tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

Kibum terkekeh, "Menikah ? omong kosong! Aku tak pernah berpikir ingin menikah dengan siapapun. Kita saling mencintai kemudian hidup bersama, mudah kan ?" Jawabnya kemudian duduk di sofa panjang rumah itu.

Senyum Donghae langsung menghilang mendengarnya penuturan namja itu.

"Kenapa diam saja ? Kemarilah chagi!" tawar Kibum tapi Donghae tak bergeming.

"Kau hanya mempermainkanku!" seru Donghae akhirnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ani!" jawab Kibum, ada rasa takut dihatinya bila yeoja itu meninggalkannya lagi seperti dulu dan kembali pada suaminya. Donghae berlari keluar dari rumah Kibum ketika Kibum mulai mendekatinya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu bukan berarti aku mempermainkanmu Hae-ya!" jelas Kibum setelah mendapatkan tangan kanan Donghae dan menariknya dalam dekapan hangatnya di malam yang dingin.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengejar cintamu selama ini hah ? aku bisa saja mendapatkan yeoja-yeoja yang kumau dengan mudah! Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghae Hae-ah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Kibum menghujani pucuk kepala Donghae dengan kecupan.

"Nado saranghae Kibum-ah." Jawab Donghae lirih dan terisak di pelukan Kibum.

"Kita masuk eoh ?" tanya Kibum yang dijawab anggukan oleh yeoja itu.

Di dalam rumah Kibum ..

Kibum tersenyum tulus ketika Donghae menyambut coklat panas darinya. Perlahan Donghae meminum coklat itu guna menenangkan yeoja yang matanya masih merah karena terlalu banyak menangis seharian ini.

"Apa aku boleh menemui Ryeong dan Kyunnie ?" tanya Donghae kemudian menyesap kembali coklat panasnya.

Kibum menggeleng, "Waeyo ?" tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi yang lucu membuat Kibum tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa ?" tanya Donghae lagi, terselip nada kesal didalamnya.

"Ani, hanya saja kau begitu menggemaskan dimataku Hae-ya! Soal anak-anakmu, kau tidak boleh menemui mereka jika tidak ingin keberadaan kita diketahui Choi Siwon." Jelas Kibum menggenggam erat jemari Donghae.

"Arraseo ?" tanya Kibum hati-hati, takut yeoja itu tersinggung. Donghae mengangguk pelan membuat Kibum dapat bernafas lega.

'Kyunnie, Ryeong, mianhae. Eomma bukan eomma yang baik untuk kalian.' Donghae membatin sedih.

TBC

Bagaimana untuk chapter satu ?

Review please …


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Cinta Terlarang

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Rating : T

Genre : drama, angst, romance, family

Pairing : KiHae, WonHae, little GengHae

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Young Woon, Park Jung Soo

Warning: Gender Switch

Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Donghae yang berselingkuh dengan Kibum, kemudian ia memilih untuk meninggalkan suami dan kedua anaknya. Apakah hidup Donghae akan bahagia ? atau justru menyesal pada akhirnya ?

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca

Sebelumnya …

"_Apa aku boleh menemui Ryeong dan Kyunnie ?" tanya Donghae kemudian menyesap kembali coklat panasnya._

_Kibum menggeleng, "Waeyo ?" tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi yang lucu membuat Kibum tertawa kecil._

"_Kenapa tertawa ?" tanya Donghae lagi, terselip nada kesal didalamnya._

"_Ani, hanya saja kau begitu menggemaskan dimataku Hae-ya! Soal anak-anakmu, kau tidak boleh menemui mereka jika tidak ingin keberadaan kita diketahui Choi Siwon." Jelas Kibum menggenggam erat jemari Donghae._

"_Arraseo ?" tanya Kibum hati-hati, takut yeoja itu tersinggung. Donghae mengangguk pelan membuat Kibum dapat bernafas lega._

'_Kyunnie, Ryeong, mianhae. Eomma bukan eomma yang baik untuk kalian.' Donghae membatin sedih._

Chapter 2

Hari berganti minggu, Siwon terus berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Kibum dan Donghae. Mulai dari menanyakan Donghae pada teman-temannya bahkan pada kerabat Donghae yang ada di Mokpo, namun hasilnya nihil.

Keduanya bagai hilang di telan bumi, itulah yang ada di pikiran Siwon.

"Aku pulang!" sapa Siwon setelah memasuki pintu rumahnya. Setelah Donghae pergi entah kemana, Siwon mempekerjakan seorang pembantu untuk mengurus rumahnya dan seorang pengurus anak yang akan membantunya mengurus Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun selam ia tidak berada di rumah. Selama ini Siwon memang tidak pernah mempekerjakan pembantu di rumahnya karena Donghae yang melarangnya, ia bilang ia ingin mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga dan anak-anak dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Appa!" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Siwon, Siwon tersenyum kemudian menggendong Kyuhyun yang mengangkat kedua tangannya minta digendong.

"Eomma mana appa ?" tanya Kyuhyun polos melihat belakang Siwon yang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Siwon hendak menjawab, namun Ryeowook menginterupsinya seraya menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Ryeong kangen eomma!" rengek Ryeowook mendekap sebuah figura di dadanya yang diyakini Siwon pasti photo Donghae.

"Ne appa, eomma kok lama sekali sih perginya ?" tanya Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di leher Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas, sesungguhnya ia merasa bosan akan pertanyaan anaknya-anaknya yang itu-itu saja. Sejak Donghae pergi, baik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam, Siwon seringkali mendapati mereka yang terisak seraya memandang photo keluarga mereka. Mereka hanya akan kembali ceria seperti dulu dan melupakan kesedihannya jika Siwon membawa keduanya pergi ke taman hiburan dan tempat menyenangkan lainnya, diluar itu mereka menjadi anak-anak yang seperti tidak memiliki teman.

Siwon kembali menghela nafas lelah, kemudian ia mendekati sofa dan menduduki single sofa yang biasa ia duduki.

"Kemarilah chagi!" seru Siwon tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang dituruti oleh anak perempuan itu.

Siwon memangku Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun di kanan kirinya seraya memeluk keduanya.

"Eomma masih ada urusan diluar. Kalian berdoa saja biar eomma bisa cepat pulang. Arra ?" jelasnya setelah mengambil photo Donghae yang didekap Ryeowook. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian mereka bertiga memandang photo Donghae dengan pandangan sendu.

'Maafkan appa chagi, appa pun tidak tahu eomma dimana dan kapan pulang.' Sesal Siwon, ia sesungguhnya sudah bosan membohongi kedua anaknya.

Di tempat lain ..

Tampak Kibum dan Donghae yang sedang menikmati kebersamaan keduanya di depan tv yang menyala, sesungguhnya mereka sama sekali tidak menonton tv melainkan bermesraan dengan posisi keduanya yang berciuman dan Donghae yang terduduk dipangkuan Kibum.

"Aku ingin pergi ke supermarket sebentar eoh ?" tanya Donghae menatap Kibum.

"Ingin kutemani ?" Kibum balik bertanya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taksi." Jawab Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama!" Jawab Kibum menghela nafas. Lima belas menit kemudian Donghae sudah berada diluar rumahnya untuk menghentikan taksi yang lewat.

Skip time

"Terima kasih!" ujar Donghae setelah membayar menerima barang belanjaannya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari supermarket.

"Halo manis, kami temani eoh ?" tampak dua orang namja seperti preman yang menghampiri Donghae.

"Tidak terima kasih!" jawab Donghae ingin segera pergi menjauhi dua namja itu.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru cantik! Kami ingin 'bermain' denganmu sebentar, bolehkan ?" tanya seorang lagi mencolek lengan Donghae.

"Menjauh dariku!" pekik Donghae takut, ia hendak berlari namun lengannya dicekal oleh salah satu diantara keduanya.

"Tolong! Lepaskan!" teriak Donghae namun tidak seorang pun yang berani menolongnya saat ini.

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu! Ini daerah kekuasaan kami jadi tidak seorang pun yang berani melawan kami!" ucap salah seorang diantaranya, kemudian mereka tertawa yang membuat Donghae semakin takut dibuatnya selain kedua tangannya yang sudah dicengkram oleh dua namja menyeramkan didepannya.

"Kau sangat cantik dan tubuhmu juga sexy, kau akan ketagihan jika bermain bersama kami!" seru seorang diantaranya kemudian menarik paksa Donghae yang terus menjerit minta dilepaskan.

BUUGGH

Mata Donghae berbinar karena ada orang yang berniat menolongnya.

"Sialan kau!" geram salah satu preman yang dipukul namja yang ingin menolong Donghae.

Mereka berkelahi hingga preman itu kalah membuat temannya menggeram dan menghajar namja itu. beberapa saat kemudian dua preman itu lari terbirit-birit setelah menghadapi namja itu.

"Gewenchana ? apa mereka membuatmu terluka ?" tanya namja itu sopan menghampiri Donghae.

"Gewenchana, gomawo. Mianhae, karena aku kau terluka!" sesal Donghae membungkukkan badannya. Donghae kemudian mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru safir dan menyerahkannya pada namja itu.

"Ini, pakailah untuk mengobati luka di sudut bibirmu!" ucap Donghae kemudian tersenyum.

"Gomawo." Balas namja itu tersenyum kemudian menyambut sapu tangan itu dan menyapukannya pada sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Tan Hangeng imnida." Kenal namja itu yang ternyata bernama Hangeng.

Donghae sejenak bingung akan marga keluarganya sekarang. Tetap Choi atau kembali pada Lee ?

"Lee.. Lee Donghae imnida." Kenal Donghae terbata.

'tampan.' Itulah yang terbersit dalam benak Donghae akan namja didepannya ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu ?" tawar Hangeng yang tidak bisa Donghae tolak.

Skip time

"Turun disini saja oppa!" pinta Donghae pada Hangeng.

"Waeyo ? aku sama sekali tidak melihat rumah ataupun gedung apartement disini Donghae-ya!" seru Hangeng mengedarkan pandangannya dari dalam mobil.

"Rumahku sudah dekat oppa! Aku turun disini saja, gomawo telah mengantarkanku pulang!" pamit Donghae kemudian keluar dari mobil Hangeng dan berjalan menuju rumahnya dan Kibum.

"Donghae-ya!" seru Hangeng keluar dari mobil. Donghae berbalik dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Apa kita kita bisa bertemu lagi ?" tanya Hangeng, Donghae mengangguk membuat Hangeng tersenyum.

"Aku pulang!" sapa Donghae dengan kantong plastik belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Darimana saja kau ?" sahut suara yang Donghae hafal dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Donghae tertegun mendengar nada bicara Kibum, ia tidak pernah berbicara sedingin itu pada Donghae.

"Aku ? dari supermarket!" jawab Donghae gugup seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang kantong plastik belanjaannya.

"Jinjja ? memangnya ada orang ke supermarket selama empat jam hah ?!" bentak Kibum membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget.

"I..itu .." lidah Donghae seakan kelu mendapat bentakan yang tidak pernah ia dengar dari Kibum sebelumnya. Bahkan sekian tahun lamanya tinggal satu atap dengan Siwon, Donghae tak pernah mengingat kapan Siwon membentaknya. Intinya ia merasa pertama kali dibentak seseorang setelah sekian lama tidak mendapatkannya.

"Itu apa ?! kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab, itu berarti dugaanku benarkan! Bersama siapa kau tadi ? jawab!" teriak Kibum kalap membuat Donghae terisak, ia melepaskan kantong belanjaannya ke lantai.

"Oh aku tahu, kau pasti menemui Siwon dan anak-anakmu kan ?! kau pasti ingin meninggalkanku ?!" tuding Kibum menjambak rambut yeoja itu ke belakang, terdengar Donghae yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ani hiks! Aku tidak menemui mereka hiks! Hiks aku juga tidak hiks ingin meninggalkanmu hiks!" jawab Donghae memegang tangan Kibum yang terus menarik rambutnya.

"Terus kau kemana ?! kau pasti bersama namja lain kan ?" bentak Kibum lagi, ia melepaskan Donghae dengan cara mendorongnya membuat siku yeoja itu berdarah.

"Appo hiks.." ringisnya pelan memegang siku tangannya yang sebelah kanan.

Kibum mengambil kertas bon di salah satu kantong plastik belanjaan Donghae, setelahnya ia menarik paksa yeoja itu mengikutinya keluar rumah, memasuki mobilnya, pergi menuju supermarket yang didatangi Donghae tadi.

Kibum mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Donghae dan berjalan cepat membuat yeoja itu tidak bisa menahan ringisannya, membuat orang-orang di supermarket memperhatikan keduanya.

Kibum mengambil barang-barang yang ada di bon itu dengan cepat masih dengan mencengkram tangan Donghae.

"ini yang kau beli ? ini ? ini ?" tanya Kibum penuh amarah pada Donghae, yang hanya bisa dijawab Donghae dengan angggukan pelan sembari meringis kesakitan. Semakin Donghae berusaha melepaskan tangan Kibum, semakin kuat juga cengkraman Kibum padanya.

Setelah semua barang yang ada daftar belanjaan di bon itu ia dapatkan, Kibum berjalan cepat menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

"Kau lihat! Aku bahkan bisa berbelanja hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit!" seru Kibum kembali menjambak rambut Donghae masih di meja kasir membuat petugas kasir itu terkejut.

"Mianhae hiks, aku.. aku tidak hiks bermaksud membuatmu hiks menuggu lama." Tutur Donghae.

Setelahnya Kibum kembali menarik paksa yeoja itu, ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan orang-orang yang memperhatikan keduanya sedari tadi.

Kibum membuka pintu utama rumahnya dengan kasar. Ia memasuki rumahnya dengan geram dan dengan kasar pula ia mendorong Donghae membuat kepala Donghae terbentur sudut meja yang berada di depannya.

"Aaaarrgggtth" Kibum berteriak kesal kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

BLAAMM

Pintu kamar itu ditutup dengan sangat keras oleh Kibum membuat Donghae kembali terlonjak kaget.

Donghae menyentuh keningnya yang terluka. "Appo .." ringisnya.

Di tempat lain …

"Lee Donghae." Hangeng tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan yeoja yang menarik baginya.

"Nama yang indah, seindah orangnya." Gumamnya kemudian tertawa kecil.

Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada sapu tangan yeoja itu yang ia lupa mengembalikannya tadi.

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya ? kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" gumamnya lagi.

Back to KiHae ..

Donghae meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut, kepala ia benamkan ke lututnya, jangan lupakan isak tangis yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulutnya.

Kibum keluar dari kamarnya, ia edarkan pandangannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada yeoja yang meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan bahu bergetar. Ada rasa bersalah yang besar dan mendalam dihati Kibum melihatnya. Didekatinya perlahan Donghae, Donghae menyadari ada yang mengampirinya mendongak, mata merahnya menatap takut Kibum yang dekat dengannya.

"Jangan!" seru Donghae reflex ketika Kibum hendak menyentuh keningnya yang terluka.

Kibum terkejut akan reaksi Donghae yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sepertinya Donghae berpikir Kibum akan menampar wajahnya. "Mianhae, aku..aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Ujar Kibum setelah menghela nafas maklum akan sikap Donghae padanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingin diganggu dulu." ucap Kibum, ia kembali memasuki kamarnya.

Perusahaan keluarga Choi ..

Siwon memandang kesal pada tumpukan berkas yang tidak mau habis-habis juga padahal sudah hampir larut malam ia berkutat dengan berkas-berkas itu. Ini semua karena ia yang terlalu lama dan keras berusaha mencari keberadaan Donghae sehingga membuat pekerjaannya di perusahaan terbengkalai.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi telephone rumahnya.

"Yosoebo ?" ucap pengasuh anak rumahnya.

"Ini aku Siwon, bagaimana dengan keadaan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ?" tanya Siwon sopan pada pengasuh anak di rumahnya.

"Mianhe tuan, mereka tidak mau makan sedari tadi. mereka bilang hanya ingin disuapi oleh tuan atau istri tuan." Lapor pengasuh anak itu membuat Siwon menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kalau begitu berikan telephone ini pada mereka!" perintah Siwon yang langsung dikerjakan oleh pengasuh itu, terdengar dari langkah cepat ia menghampiri dua orang anak yang ia jaga itu.

"Yeosebo appa ?" tanya suara mungil Ryeowook terdengar di gendang telinga Siwon.

"Apa Kyunnie ada disampingmu chagi ?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Ne appa, apa appa ingin berbicara dengannya ?" tanya Ryeowook.

Siwon menggeleng yang tentu saja tidak dilihat Ryewook, "Tidak perlu, appa bicara padamu saja chagi."

"Apa itu appa ?" kali ini terdengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Kalian makan eoh ?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Aniya appa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo ?"

"Kami hanya mau makan disuapi sama appa atau eomma saja!"

"Tapi appa akan terlambat pulang hari ini chagiya."

"kalau begitu kami tidak mau makan!" seru Ryeowook merajuk yang diiyakan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua ingin membuat eomma sedih eoh ?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak appa." Jawab keduanya kompak, Siwon yakin kepala mereka berdua menggeleng saat mengucapkannya.

"Jika kalian tidak mau makan, kalian bisa sakit. Jika kalian sakit eomma dan appa akan sedih." Seru Siwon dengan nada sedih, berharap kedua anaknya mengerti.

"Kalian makan eoh ?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne appa." Jawab keduanya, membuat Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagus, anak appa pintar! Appa tutup telephonenya eoh ?"

"Ne appa."

Setelahnya Siwon memutuskan panggilan itu. Ia menyenderkan bahunya rileks pada senderan kursi. Ia kemudian menyapukan sebelah tangan ke wajah yang bergurat lelah dan sedih. Matanya menatap photo keluarganya di atas meja, diraihnya photo itu.

"Jeongmal bogoshippo Hae-ya! Aku dan anak-anak sangat merindukanmu, andaikan kau tahu itu." Lirihnya.

Back to KiHae ..

Donghae keluar dari dapur, ia baru saja mengobati luka yang ada di kening dan sikunya sekaligus membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Kibum dengan pergelangan tangan kiri yang berlumuran darah segar tertuduk di lantai dengan punggung yang menyender di dinding.

"KIBUMMIEEE!" pekiknya berlari menghampiri namja itu.

"Mianhae Hae-ya, ini pantas untukku yang menyakitimu." Lirih Kibum dengan mata sayu, sedangkan Donghae kembali menangis.

"Kau bodoh Kim Kibum! Sangat bodoh!" rutuk Donghae yang justru dibalas senyuman oleh Kibum.

Kibum meringis merasakan darah yang seakan semakin deras mengalir keluar melaui pembuluh nadinya. Donghae kembali berlari ke arah dapur mengambil obat P3K yang tadi digunakannya.

"Jeongmal mianhae Hae-ya! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku terlalu takut kau pergi meninggalkanku demi suamimu atau namja lain Hae-ya!" sesal Kibum saat Donghae membalut luka yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Donghae menempelkan plester agar perban itu kuat membalut pergelangan tangan Kibum, kemudian dikecupnya pergelangan yang dibalut perban itu membuat Kibum tersenyum. Setelahnya Donghae menatap mata kelam Kibum, mencari kebohongan disana yang tidak ia dapatkan.

"Jeongmal saranghae Lee Donghae."

"Nado saranghae Kim Kibum."

Donghae heran, selama ini Kibum hanya menunjukkan sisi manja dan cintanya pada Donghae. Tapi tadi ia menunjukkan sisi kasarnya yang ternyata sisi posesif yang berlebihan padanya. Dan sekarang Kibum kembali pada Kibum yang Donghae kenal, Kibum yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

'Ada apa denganmu Kim Kibum ?' tanya Donghae dalam hati.

Tiga minggu kemudian ..

Sudah sebulan lamanya Donghae pergi meninggalkan kediaman Choi, sudah sebulan juga ia hidup bersama Kibum tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Meskipun begitu, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon tetap mengharapkan Donghae kembali pada mereka. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Donghae pun merindukan mereka, terutama Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Donghae sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Donghae melepaskan sendok dan garpu ditangannya, kemudian ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sembari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Hoooeekk,, hooeekk.." terdengar suara Donghae yang muntah-muntah dari dalam kamar mandi. Kibum yang khawatir karena tidak biasanya Donghae muntah-muntah menghampiri yeoja itu ke dalam kamar mandi dan membantu memijat tengkuknya.

"Waeyo chagi ? kau sakit ?" tanya Kibum masih memijat tengkuknya, Donghae membasuh mulutnya.

"Gewenchana, sepertinya aku salah makan saja!" jawab Donghae tersenyum.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat chagi ?" tanya Kibum lagi membelai pipi Donghae.

"Gewenchana." Jawab Donghae lagi kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya.

Donghae menyentuh perutnya, "apa aku hamil ?" gumamnya pelan setelah duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Ini anak Kibum." Gumamnya lagi, kemudian mengelus perut –rahimnya.

"Aku akan memeriksakannya nanti!" ucapnya lagi kemudian berbaring, ia merasa kembali mengantuk.

Sebelum menutup kedua matanya, Donghae teringat Siwon, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang telah ia sakiti.

"Jeongmal Mianhae, bagaimana kabar kalian eoh ?" gumam Donghae, ia kemudian merubah posisi tidurnya yang awalnya telentang menjadi miring ke kanan menyebabkan air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Rumah Sakit ..

"Nyonya Lee!" panggil salah satu perawat, Donghae langsung saja memasuki ruangan dokter yang ditunjukkan oleh perawat tadi.

"Jadi saya sakit apa dok ?" tanya Donghae basa-basi setelah memeriksakan dirinya, ia sendiri sudah bisa menebak bahwa ia mengandung.

Dokter tersenyum, "tidak nyonya Lee, selamat anda hamil tiga minggu!" ucap Dokter itu menjabat tangan Donghae.

"Tapi anda tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan stress, tidak baik untuk perkembangan bayi." Pesan dokter itu yang sebenarnya sudah Donghae hafal saat mengandung Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dulu.

"Gomawo dokter-ah, saya permisi dulu." pamit Donghae meninggalkan ruangan dan rumah sakit itu.

Donghae memasuki rumahnya dengan riang. Saat ia melihat Kibum yang sedang menonton tv , senyumnya semakin merekah dan dengan reflex menyentuh rahimnya.

"Kibummiieeee.." serunya manja mendekap leher Kibum dari belakang dengan erat.

"Waeyo chagi ?" tanya Kibum menolehkan kepalanya lalu mencium pipi Donghae.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Jawab Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kibum.

Kibum kemudian melepaskan pelukan Donghae pada lehernya, ia kemudian berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Donghae dengan sofa pemisah keduanya.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Kibum tersenyum.

"Aku hamil, anak kita." Jawab Donghae kemudian terkikik sembari mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata.

Kibum kembali duduk memperhatikan tv di depannya, "gugurkan." Ucapnya datar.

JLEEEBB

Pergerakan tangan Donghae di perutnya terhenti, ia terperangah dengan jawaban Kibum yang tidak pernah ia duga sama sekali. Tanpa repot-repot menanyakan maksud perkataan Kibum, Donghae langsung saja berlari memasuki kamar dan menguncinya.

Donghae jatuh terduduk menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu, ia kembali mengelus-elus perutnya, bedanya jika tadi ia tampak bahagia, kini kebahagiaan itu berganti dengan isak tangis serta persaan sedih yang begitu mendalam.

Flashback

Sembilan tahun yang lalu ..

Donghae terpaku menatap test pack yang memvonis dirinya hamil, ia menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Aku pulang!" sapa Siwon membuat Donghae meletakkan test pack di pinggiran westafel dan menemui Siwon.

"Sudah pulang eoh ?" sapa Donghae seperti biasanya, ia melepaskan dasi yang mengikat di leher Siwon. Siwon tersenyum kemudian menggumamkan terima kasih yang dibalas Donghae dengan senyuman yang sama manisnya.

Siwon memasuki kamarnya, ia tampak sangat lelah. Donghae yang lupa akan test pack yang ia taruh sembarangan pun terlihat santai memasuki dapur hendak menyiapkan teh untuk suaminya seperti biasa.

Siwon memasuki kamar mandi ingin membasuh wajahnya, kemudian matanya teralih pada test pack yang sepertinya telah digunakan. Ia amati test pack itu, matanya berbinar meyakini siapa pemiliknya serta hasil yang dikeluarkan oleh benda mungil yang saat ini ada di genggaman tangannya.

Siwon membasuh wajahnya cepat kemudian kembali menuju ranjangnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Donghae memasuki kamar dengan membawa teh sebagaimana hari-hari biasanya. Siwon tersenyum menyambut teh itu dengan menyentuh serta jemari Donghae.

"Minumlah." Ucap Donghae sopan kemudian membungkuk hormat, memang inilah kebiasaannya selama setahun ini, menjadi istri yang baik bagi seorang yang amat kaya dan terhormat seperti Choi Siwon.

Donghae berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar itu, tapi dengan cepat Siwon mendekapnya dari belakang. Donghae terdiam, meskipun sudah setahun menikah dengan namja sempurna dihadapannya –menurut orang-orang-, tapi ia masih merasa canggung akan perhatian dan kasih sayang tulus namja ini padanya.

Siwon mengecup belakang lehernya, membuat Donghae melenguh.

"Waeyo ? kenapa tidak langsung memberitahuku ?" tanya Siwon menciumi bahu Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Donghae. Kau benar-benar lupa Choi Donghae akan test pack itu ?

Siwon membalikkan tubuh Donghae menghadapnya, masih tersenyum manis ia berujar,

"gomawo telah mengandung anakku, sudah lama aku manantikannya." Ia mengecup bibir Donghae, hanya kecupan tidak ada nafsu disana.

Donghae mencelos, memang benar anak yang dikandungnya adalah hasil hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon. Sejak awal ia pertama kali dan hanya disentuh oleh namja yang berstatus suami sahnya itu. jadi apa yang membuatnya murung ?

Siwon melepas kecupannya tanpa melepaskan senyuman manisnya, ia kemudian mensejajarkan tingginya dengan perut sang istri yang masih rata itu.

"Anak appa tidak boleh nakal eoh ? kasihan eomma-mu chagi!" pesannya sembari mengelus-elus perut Donghae dengan senyum yang sepertinya tidak ingin memudar dari wajah namja tampan itu, membuat Donghae mau tak mau tersenyum juga sembari ikut meletakkan jemarinya mengelus perutnya sendiri.

Flashback end

"Kibummiee.." lirih Donghae terisak.

TBC or END ?

Ada apa dengan Kim Kibum ? author pun tak tahu #plaak

Bagaimana ?

Kebanyakan readers yang meriview ((hampir semua malah)) minta Donghae dan Kibum menderita. Apa Donghae sudah menderita ?

Sebenarnya gak tega sama uri Donghae, tapi mau gimana lagi.

Reader : kalau gak tega kenapa Donghae jadi jahat ?

Author : entahlah, walaupun Donghae yang gantengnya kelewatan, favoritku no 1 di suju ((no 2 Kyuhyun)),,,, tapi author senang jadiin dia yeoja ((bukannya gak suka YAOI, tapi author lebih ke GS aja kalau bikin FF,, kalau baca sih suka-suka aja yang YAOI)) dan jadiin dia MENDERITA #tengok ff option, mianhae chagiya, love and tears. Kebetulan Donghae jahat disini, tapi menderita juga kan ?

Terima kasih yang mereview chap 1,, Review lagi ya biar semangat ngetiknya dan cepat update ..


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Cinta Terlarang

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Rating : T

Genre : drama, angst, romance, family

Pairing : KiHae, WonHae, little GengHae

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Young Woon, Park Jung Soo

Warning: Gender Switch

Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Donghae yang berselingkuh dengan Kibum, kemudian ia memilih untuk meninggalkan suami dan kedua anaknya. Apakah hidup Donghae akan bahagia ? atau justru menyesal pada akhirnya ?

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca

Sebelumnya …

_Flashback _

_Sembilan tahun yang lalu .._

_Donghae terpaku menatap test pack yang memvonis dirinya hamil, ia menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya._

"_Aku pulang!" sapa Siwon membuat Donghae meletakkan test pack di pinggiran westafel dan menemui Siwon._

"_Sudah pulang eoh ?" sapa Donghae seperti biasanya, ia melepaskan dasi yang mengikat di leher Siwon. Siwon tersenyum kemudian menggumamkan terima kasih yang dibalas Donghae dengan senyuman yang sama manisnya._

_Siwon memasuki kamarnya, ia tampak sangat lelah. Donghae yang lupa akan test pack yang ia taruh sembarangan pun terlihat santai memasuki dapur hendak menyiapkan teh untuk suaminya seperti biasa._

_Siwon memasuki kamar mandi ingin membasuh wajahnya, kemudian matanya teralih pada test pack yang sepertinya telah digunakan. Ia amati test pack itu, matanya berbinar meyakini siapa pemiliknya serta hasil yang dikeluarkan oleh benda mungil yang saat ini ada di genggaman tangannya._

_Siwon membasuh wajahnya cepat kemudian kembali menuju ranjangnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Donghae memasuki kamar dengan membawa teh sebagaimana hari-hari biasanya. Siwon tersenyum menyambut teh itu dengan menyentuh serta jemari Donghae._

"_Minumlah." Ucap Donghae sopan kemudian membungkuk hormat, memang inilah kebiasaannya selama setahun ini, menjadi istri yang baik bagi seorang yang amat kaya dan terhormat seperti Choi Siwon._

_Donghae berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar itu, tapi dengan cepat Siwon mendekapnya dari belakang. Donghae terdiam, meskipun sudah setahun menikah dengan namja sempurna dihadapannya –menurut orang-orang-, tapi ia masih merasa canggung akan perhatian dan kasih sayang tulus namja ini padanya._

_Siwon mengecup belakang lehernya, membuat Donghae melenguh._

"_Waeyo ? kenapa tidak langsung memberitahuku ?" tanya Siwon menciumi bahu Donghae._

"_Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Donghae. Kau benar-benar lupa Choi Donghae akan test pack itu ?_

_Siwon membalikkan tubuh Donghae menghadapnya, masih tersenyum manis ia berujar,_

"_gomawo telah mengandung anakku, sudah lama aku manantikannya." Ia mengecup bibir Donghae, hanya kecupan tidak ada nafsu disana._

_Donghae mencelos, memang benar anak yang dikandungnya adalah hasil hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon. Sejak awal ia pertama kali dan hanya disentuh oleh namja yang berstatus suami sahnya itu. jadi apa yang membuatnya murung ?_

_Siwon melepas kecupannya tanpa melepaskan senyuman manisnya, ia kemudian mensejajarkan tingginya dengan perut sang istri yang masih rata itu._

"_Anak appa tidak boleh nakal eoh ? kasihan eomma-mu chagi!" pesannya sembari mengelus-elus perut Donghae dengan senyum yang sepertinya tidak ingin memudar dari wajah namja tampan itu, membuat Donghae mau tak mau tersenyum juga sembari ikut meletakkan jemarinya mengelus perutnya sendiri._

_Flashback end_

"_Kibummiee.." lirih Donghae terisak._

Chapter 3

Donghae teringat akan pesan dokter yang menyuruhnya agar tidak terlalu lelah dan stress. Ia kemudian beranjak dari pintu menuju ranjangnya. Ia berbaring, menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya, tangannya kembali mengelus rahimnya yang kini terdapat suatu kehidupan disana.

"Ini bukan salahmu chagiya! Ini salah eomma! Mianhae eoh ?" gumamnya parau kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk melupakan perkataan Kibum tadi sejenak.

Beberapa jam kemudian ..

"Bangunlah chagiya!" seru Kibum mengelus pipi Donghae.

Donghae menggeliat, perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, dapat dilihatnya Kibum yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Cepatlah! Kita akan pergi sebentar lagi chagiya." Serunya membuat kening Donghae mengkerut.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Donghae terduduk.

"Nanti kau juga tahu chagiya!" setelahnya Kibum mengusap rambut Donghae dan pergi keluar kamar.

"Kutunggu dibawah!" ucapnya, setelah itu menutup pintu kamar.

Ditempat lain ..

"Hangeng-sshi, anda dianggil pimpinan." Lapor salah satu bawahan Hangeng di kepolisian.

"Baiklah, gomawo." Sahutnya segera menuju ruang atasannya.

"Kita harus menangkap Kim Kibum secepatnya Hangeng-ah!" seru Kangin –pimpinan polisi Seoul.

"Memangnya tindakan kriminal apa yang telah dilakukannya pimpinan ?" tanya Hangeng.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia dan komplotannya masuk penjara karena merampok bank secara besar-besaran, ia bebas sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Dan ia pun diduga terlibat bahkan menjadi pimpinan dua aksi perampokan besar-besaran yang terjadi satu setengah tahun dan tiga bulan yang lalu." Jelasnya lagi.

Hangeng menghela nafas, "perlihatkan photonya padaku!" pintanya.

"Ini, dia yang bernama Kim Kibum." Hangeng mengamati photo tersebut dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan pada anak buah kita dan sebarkan mereka untuk melacaknya hari ini juga." Seru Hangeng yang dijawab anggukan oleh kangin.

Mobil Kibum ..

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Bummie ?" tanya Donghae lagi di perjalanan mereka.

"Sudah tidak sabar eoh ? Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Kibum tersenyum, entah kenapa Donghae merasa gugup sekarang.

Tidak lama kemudian Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar.

Kibum membukakan pintu mobil untuk Donghae, menggenggamnya erat, dan dengan langkah agak menyeret Donghae memasuki rumah tersebut.

Tok.. tok.. tok ..

Cklek

"Tuan sudah datang, silahkan masuk tuan dan nyonya!" sapa seorang wanita yang membukakan pintu.

Kibum kembali menarik tangan Donghae memasuki rumah tersebut dan menuju sebuah kamar.

Dapat Donghae lihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat medis di dalam kamar tempat ia dan Kibum berada saat ini.

"Ini ada apa sebenarnya Bummie ? tempat apa ini ?" tanya Donghae dengan suara bergetar ketika melihat wanita itu memakaikan sarung tangan yang biasanya dipakai saat operasi di kedua tangannya.

"Kau lihatlah wajahmu chagiya! Wajah cantikmu itu menjadi pucat karena bayi yang kau kandung itu, untuk itu aku membawamu kesini untuk menggugurkannya." Jelas Kibum tersenyum membuat mata Donghae seketika membulat.

Reflex Donghae melangkah mundur, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tangannya kembali mengelus rahimnya.

"Ani! Aku tidak akan membunuh anakku sendiri!" Jeritnya dengan suara bergetar menahan isakan.

"Tubuhmu sekarang lemah chagi! Aku hanya membantumu segar kembali." Kibum mengatakannya seolah-olah ini hal yang sepele.

_Plaaak_

Donghae menampar pipi Kibum, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar oleh telinganya.

"Kau gila Kim Kibum! Kau bahkan tega membunuh anakmu sendiri!" Donghae kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan berlinang air mata.

Ia terus berlari sekuat tenaga, ketika menengok ke belakang ia tidak melihat Kibum. Donghae segera bersembunyi di salah satu lorong bangunan yang ada didekatnya ketika melihat mobil Kibum yang berjalan pelan, tidak lupa kepala Kibum pun menengok-nengok mencari keberadaan Donghae.

Donghae berdoa dalam hati agar tidak ditemukan Kibum, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia maupun Kibum harus membunuh buah cinta mereka selama ini.

_Seorang kekasih bisa mengkhianati kekasihnya ..._

_Seorang istri bisa saja mengkhianati suaminya …_

_Tapi seorang ibu, tidak akan pernah sanggup mengkhianati anaknya .._

Donghae kembali mengingat kata-kata yang menjadi prinsipnya selama ini. Menjadi ibu memang sulit, tapi ketika melihat senyum ceria anaknya, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri yang membuncah dalam diri Donghae.

Donghae merasa semakin bersalah telah meninggalkan Siwon, tapi untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bukan hanya merasa bersalah, ia juga merasa sangat menyesal.

Setelah merasa Kibum telah jauh darinya, Donghae keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Donghae merasa daerah ini tidak begitu asing baginya, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Bukankah Sekolah Dasar Ryeong dan Taman Kanak-Kanak Kyunnie ada di dekat sini ?" gumamnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah kedua anaknya begitu dirindukannya.

Di sebuah sekolah dasar ..

Jam istirahat ..

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Ryeowook di antara banyak anak seusianya dari luar pagar. Kemudian pandangannya terfokus pada seorang anak perempuan yang berada di pojokan.

"Ryeong ?" gumamnya dengan mata berbinar, ia begitu senang dapat melihat anak perempuannya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menghampiri Ryeowook, wajar saja mengingat sekolah dasar dan taman kanak-kanak tempat mereka bersekolah berada dalam naungan yayasan yang sama dan kedua sekolah tersebut bersebelahan letaknya.

Donghae memang sengaja memasukkan mereka pada sekolah yang berdekatan, dengan begitu keduanya bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain dan Donghae pun menjadi lebih mudah jika mengantar jemput keduanya.

Tapi senyumnya perlahan memudar ketika menyadari kedua anaknya yang terlihat murung, bahkan terkesan mengasingkan diri dari anak-anak seusia mereka yang lain.

'Mereka kenapa ? setahuku di sekolah mereka memiliki banyak teman.' Batin Donghae sedih.

Donghae terus menunggu keduanya dari tempat persembunyiannya hingga jam pulang berbunyi.

Dilihatnya Siwon yang datang menjemput kedua anaknya. Siwon tersenyum lembut sembari memberikan keduanya pelukan dan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan itu sebentar.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, ia sungguh merindukan keluarganya.

"Eomma ?" lirih Ryeowook tidak sengaja melihat Donghae.

Donghae yang tidak meyadari Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang memandanginya sedari tadi terkejut ketika mereka memeluk pinggangnya erat dengan linangan air mata.

"Ryeong kangen eomma! Hiks.. hiks.."

"Kyunnie jugaaa,, eomma jangan tinggalkan kami lagiii! Hiks.. hiks.."

Donghae balas memeluk keduanya dan menciumi pucuk kepala keduanya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae chagiya hiks hiks!" hanya itu yang bisa Donghae katakan saat ini.

Siwon seolah membeku, ia masih menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan pada ketiganya.

Siwon memantapkan dirinya, perlahan didekatinya mereka bertiga.

"Chagiya, ayo pulang!" ajaknya pada ketiga orang tersebut atau pada dua anaknya saja ?

"Ne appa." Sahut Kyuhyun dan ryeowook patuh pada appanya.

"Eomma ikutkan ?" tanya Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan Donghae.

"Eomma pulang ya ? kami semua kangen eomma!" seru ryeowook memegang tangan Donghae yang satunya.

Donghae bingung, ia tidak mau menyakiti kedua anaknya lagi. Tapi di sisi lain Siwon pasti masih dan sangat marah padanya, tidak mau memaafkannya, apalagi dengan anak Kibum yang dikandung Donghae kini.

"Ryeong, Kyunnie, appa bilang masuk!" tegas Siwon pada keduanya

"Tapi .." siwon memandang tajam keduanya membuat mereka tertunduk lesu tidak berani melancarkan aksi protesnya dan berjalan gontai menuju mobil.

Donghae menyernyit tak suka dengan sikap Siwon terhadap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti itu pada mereka!" Siwon memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae!" lanjutnya lagi seraya membungkukkan badannya, ia menyadari bahwa ia jauh lebih menyakiti kedua anaknya selama ini.

Donghae berbalik hendak pergi, namun lengannya dicekal oleh Siwon.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali, CHOI DONGHAE!" seru Siwon menekan nama Donghae dengan marga Choi.

Air mata semakin mengalir dari pipi Donghae, rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saja pada namja yang dipunggunginya kini.

Dengan lembut Siwon menarik Donghae dalam pelukannya. Donghae tidak membalas pelukannya, ia hanya menangis pilu di bahu Siwon.

"Kita pulang chagiya." Ucap Siwon lembut sembari mengelus lembut punggung dan rambut yeoja yang masih berstatus istri sahnya itu.

Siwon menuntun Donghae menuju mobilnya. Donghae ingin menolak, tapi Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu sebelum kau memintanya, aku dan anak-anak sungguh membutuhkanmu!" Siwon memegang pundak Donghae, meyakinkan yeoja itu.

Kediaman Keluarga Choi …

"Ayo eomma!" seru Kyuhyun dan Ryewook kompak dengan riang, keduanya masing-masing memegang tangan Donghae, menuntunnya memasuki rumahnya. Siwon yang berada di belakangnya tersenyum lebar, ia sungguh merindukan suasana hangat keluarganya.

"Chagiya, kalian ganti baju dulu sana!" seru Siwon pada kedua anaknya yang terlihat asyik bercerita pada eommanya.

"Aniya appa! Kami masih ingin main sama eomma!" tolak keduanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Donghae yang merasa ada yang ingin Siwon bicarakan padanya ikut membujuk kedua anaknya.

"Appa benar chagi, gantilah baju dulu. Uh kalian bau!" seru Donghae kemudian menutup hidungnya.

"Ne eomma." Jawab keduanya patuh dan kompak –lagi dan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Donghae setelah kedua anaknya memasuki kamarnya masing-masing.

"Hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan istriku!" jawab Siwon mendekap istrinya dari belakang.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Siwon di perutnya, ia sungguh merasa tidak pantas lagi bersanding dengan namja itu. Donghae berbalik menghadap Siwon.

"Aku hamil, bukan anakmu." Lirih Donghae menunduk.

"Mianhae, aku harus pergi. Ceraikan aku." Lirihnya lagi beranjak menuju pintu untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

"Aku akan menerima anak itu, dia tetap adik Ryeong dan Kyunnie asal kau tetap tinggal!" seru Siwon kembali menahan kepergian Donghae dengan mendekapnya. Tangan Siwon kemudian mengelus lembut rahim Donghae.

Donghae semakin merasa dirinya hanya yeoja yang sangat jahat dan bodoh karena mengkhianati namja yang begitu mencintainya. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya kembali berusaha melepaskan dekapan Siwon, tapi Siwon tidak mau mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Kau dapat dengan mudah mendapat penggantiku Wonnie-ah!" seru Donghae parau.

"Memang benar. Tapi apakah posisimu dapat tergantikan di hati anak-anak ? tidak! Sepuluh tahun kita hidup bersama, saling memahami, berbagi suka dan duka bersama. Apakah itu dapat digantikan dengan mudah ?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak Donghae-ya! Kalau kau tidak bisa kembali karena aku, kembalilah karena anak-anak. Mereka sangat membutuhkanmu! Akupun begitu membutuhkanmu, tapi jika kau memang tidak mau bersamaku lagi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi tidak dengan anak-anak, mereka tidak boleh kembali merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Donghae-ya!" jelas Siwon terisak di bahu Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk pelan di antara isakannya, ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Siwon, terisak bersama.

Keesokan harinya ..

Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di taman hiburan. Kebahagiaan terpancar terutama pada diri Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak segan-segan dan sering kali menyatukan jemari Donghae dan Siwon, membuat kedua orang tuanya menunduk malu dan dihinggapi rasa canggung.

Kibum memandang penuh kebencian pada mereka, terutama pada Siwon. Ia sudsh menduga pasti Donghae akan kembali pada Siwon. Diambilnya pistol yang sudah dilengkapi dengan kedap suara. Diarahkannya pistol itu tepat pada jantung Siwon.

Donghae yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan kedua anaknya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang mengarahkan sebuah pistol, diikutinya arah pistol itu.

'Siwon ?' Donghae membatin.

"Matilah kau Choi Siwon!" desis Kibum, perlahan ditariknya pelatuk pistol itu.

Donghae yang panik segera memposisikan dirinya di depan Siwon yang sibuk berbincang dengan salah seorang pengunjungg disana.

Door

Mata Kibum membulat tidak percaya, peluru yang seharusnya sekarang bersarang di jantung rival cintanya malah berada di dalam jantung yeoja yang begitu dicintainya.

Kibum menjatuhkan pistol yang ada di tangannya, seiring dengan jatuhnya Donghae ke tanah.

Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, ia begitu menyesal karena tidak sempat menghentikan dirinya sendiri saat menembakkan peluru tersebut, padahal matanya sesaat melirik Donghae yang berpindah tempat menghampiri Siwon.

BRUUK

Siwon menangkap tubuh Donghae yang jatuh, orang-orang pun mulai mendekati keduanya.

"Ca..ri bbukku ha..harianku." setelah mengucapkannya, Donghae menutup matanya untuk yang selamanya.

"EOOMMMAAA!" jerit Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersamaan seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kaku tidak bernyawa itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami lagi!" Isak Siwon menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Donghae.

"Kim Kibum Anda sudah dikepung!" seru Hangeng mengarahkan pistol pada Kibum yang menangis dengan posisi terduduk membelakanginya. Kibum mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Tangkap dia!" seru Hangeng lagi memerintahkan pada anak buahnya.

Anak buah Hangeng pun memakaikan borgol pada kedua pergelangan tangan Kibum dan membawanya ke dalam mobil polisi.

Hangeng kemudian menghampiri Siwon, dia terkejut melihat mayat yeoja yang ada dipelukan Siwon.

"_Donghae-ya!" seru Hangeng keluar dari mobil. Donghae berbalik dengan kening yang berkerut._

"_Apa kita kita bisa bertemu lagi ?" tanya Hangeng, Donghae mengangguk membuat Hangeng tersenyum._

'Bukan pertemuan yang seperti ini yang kuharapkan Hae-ya!' Hangeng mencelos dalam hati. Ia kemudian menatap mayat itu dengan kosong.

'Tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup!' batin Kibum.

Ia kemudian melirik ke arah polisi yang mengarahkan pistol dibelakangnya dan yang menuntunnya berjalan secara bergantian. Dengan ilmu bela diri yang ia miliki, ia dapat merebut pistol itu dari tangan polisi tersebut dengan tangan yang masih terborgol.

Ia kemudian mengarahkan pistol –dengan agak kesusahan- tersebut ke kepalanya, "mianhae Hae-ya! Aku akan menyusulmu, jeongmal saranghae Lee Donghae!" ucapnya memandang polisi yang memandangnya cemas.

Door

Baik Hangeng dan Siwon terkejut mendengar suara tembakan tidak jauh dari mereka. Dapat mereka lihat tubuh Kibum yang ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

Setelah pemakaman ..

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah kekasih dari Kim Kibum, perampok yang ingin kutangkap Hae-ya!" gumam Hangeng menatap kosong sapu tangan biru safir yang ada di genggamannya kini.

"Waeyo ? kenapa harus seperti ini ?" tanyanya dengan setitik air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Semoga kau tenang disana!" gumamnya kemudian menjatuhkan sapu tangan itu ke dalam arus deras Sungai Han.

Kediaman keluarga Choi ..

Sesuai dengan pesan Donghae, setelah pemakaman selesai Siwon mencari buku harian Donghae.

Setelah mendapatkannya ia keluar kamar menuju single sofa yang biasa ia duduki.

Setelah menghela nafas ia mulai membuka dan membaca tulisan mendiang istrinya.

_Mokpo, 12 September 2001_

_Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini! Hari ini namja yang diam-diam kucintai menyatakan cintanya padaku._

_Kim Kibum Saranghae!_

_Mokpo, 15 Oktober 2001_

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupku!_

_Waeyo ? ingin tahu ? jinjja ?_

_Baiklah, karena aku baik maka aku akan menuliskannya disini._

_Kibum, ia ingin melamarku! Aku sempat ragu karena usia kami yang masih belia. Tapi ia begitu yakin ingin menikahiku,, tentu aku bahagia bukan ?_

_Kim Kibum jeongmal saranghae !_

_Mokpo, 30 Desember 2001_

_Appa sakit keras, bagaimana ini ?_

_Aku sungguh sedih, Appa kau harus cepat sembuh!_

_Appa, jeongmal saranghae!_

_Mokpo, 12 Maret 2002_

_Keluarga Kim melamarku! Keluargaku menerima lamaran Kibum untukku!_

_Kyaaaa,, aku senang! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istri sah Kibummie!_

_Mokpo, 08 Agustus 2002_

_Appaku meninggal …_

_Semoga kau tenangg disana Appa!_

_Mokpo, 21 Agustus 2002_

_Kibum bilang ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang paling menyakitkan karena aku memutuskannya._

_Jeongmal mianhae Kibum-ah, jeongmal saranghae!_

Siwon terhenyak, "21 Agustus 2002 ? bukankah itu saat keluargaku melamar Donghae ?" gumamnya.

Flashback ..

Mokpo, 15 Agustus 2002

Siwon memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Mokpo menemui orang tuanya, ia bosan dengan Seoul yang membuat kepalanya pusing dengan semua pekerjaannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai. Ketika ia sampai di pantai dengan di temani seseorang yang ditugaskan appanya untuk membantu Siwon berjalan-jalan di Mokpo matanya menyapu pemandangan yang ada disana.

"Sejuk.." gumamnya merasakan angin segar yang menerpa tubuhnya dengan memejamkan mata. Ketika ia membuka mata, seorang yeoja melewatinya dengan berlari riang bersama beberapa anak kecil.

Siwon tersenyum melihat yeoja itu, "kyeopta." Gumamnya terus memperhatikan yeoja tersebut.

Siwon teringat dengan seseorang yang menjadi pemandunya selama di Mokpo.

"Kau mengenalnya ?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk yeoja yang tengah bermain air bersama beberapa anak kecil.

"Namanya Lee Donghae tuan muda." Jawabnya.

"Ceritakan yang kau ketahui tentangnya padaku!" seru Siwon tidak sabar.

"Ia orang asli daerah sini, appanya meninggal seminggu. Dan keluarganya memiliki banyak hutang dengan Tuan Choi untuk membiayai pengobatan appanya." Jelas pemandunya tersebut, Siwon mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum penuh arti kembali memperhatikan yeoja itu.

"Lee Donghae ?" tanya Tuan Choi terkejut pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Ne appa, kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya!" seru Siwon mantap.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Tuan Choi.

"Ne appa. Lamarkan dia untukku, kumohon!" mohon Siwon.

"Ne baiklah, appa yakin mereka mau menerima lamaran kita Siwon-ah!" keduanya kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

19 Agustus 2002

"Anak tuan Choi ?" tanya Donghae terkejut atas penuturan eommanya barusan.

"Ne Donghae-ya! Kau kan tahu saat appamu masih bekerja saja hidup kita masih kekurangan. Apalagi ketika appamu sakit keras, kita pontang-panting mencari uang untuk biaya pengobatan appamu hingga akhirnya eomma memutuskan untuk meminjam uang pada Tuan Choi. Sekarang tuan Choi memberi pilihan pada kita, kita tidak perlu membayar hutang asal kau mau menikah dengan anaknya. Tapi jika kau menolak lamarannya, maka kita harus membayar tiga kali lipat dari hutang kita hiks.. hiks.." Jelas eomma Donghae –Lee Jung Soo sambil terisak.

"Bagaimana dengan lamaran Kibummie eomma ? pernikahan kami tinggal menghitung minggu eomma!" seru Donghae frustasi menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus batalkan Donghae-ya! Eomma mohon, hanya kau yang bisa membantu keluarga kita!" Leeteuk kemudian bersimpuh di kaki anaknya agar mengikuti keinginannya.

"Sudah eomma, berdirilah! Aku akan menikah dengan anak tuan Choi!" putus Donghae memeluk Leeteuk.

'Mianhae Kibummie..' Donghae membatin.

21 Agustus 2002

"Apa maksudmu Hae-ya ?" tanya Kibum terkejut mendengar penuturan kekasihnya ini.

"Apa tidak jelas ? kita putus!" seru Donghae dengan wajah datar, padahal hatinya menangis kini.

"Pernikahan kita ?" tanya Kibum dengan suara bergetar.

"Batalkan! Aku akan menikah dengan pilihan orang tuaku." Seru Donghae lagi kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kibum, ia sungguh tidak sanggup melihat Kibum yang telah ia sakiti.

Malam harinya ..

"Jadi bagaimana nyonya Lee ?" tanya tuan Choi angkuh dengan Siwon disampingnya.

"Kami menerima lamaran anda tuan!" sahut nyonya Lee membuat Siwon tersenyum senang, sedangkan tuan Choi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Donghae-ya! Keluarlah chagi!" panggil Leeteuk.

Siwon merasa semakin tertarik saja dengan yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, meskipin hanya gadis desa tapi kecantikannya begitu memikat Siwon.

Setelah Donghae keluar tuan Choi menghampirinya, menggenggam tangannya.

"Siwon kemarilah!" serunya, Siwon pun mendekati keduanya.

"Sudah aku putuskan kalian menikah dua minggu lagi!" putus tuan Choi setelah menautkan jemari Siwon dan Donghae.

Flashback end

Siwon dipaksa mengingat kembali apa yang membuat ia menikah dengan Donghae. Sebenarnya ia sadar bahwa saat itu ia dan appanya telah memaksa sebuah keluarga untuk menerima lamarannya. Tapi Siwon tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Donghae telah terlebih dahulu dilamar oleh Kibum, yang kemudian menjadi selingkuhan Donghae pada akhirnya.

"Jadi ini maksud Kibum meminta haknya kembali padaku waktu itu ?" gumamnya mengingat saat ia mendapati perselingkuhan Kibum dan Donghae di depan matanya.

Siwon kembali membuka lembaran buku harian itu ..

_Mokpo, 10 September 2002_

_Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal._

_Semoga aku bahagia, mianhae Kibummie!_

_Mokpo, 12 September 2002_

_Nafasku tercekat begitu aku mendengar Kibum melakukan perampokan dan ditangkap polisi di malam pesta pernikahanku._

_Kenapa kau melakukan itu Kibummie hiks.. hiks .. ?_

Flashback

Kibum berusaha mencari tahu tentang pernikahan Donghae dengan namja lain, iapun akhirnya mengetahui alasan Donghae membatalkan pernikahan mereka dan menikah dengan namja lain.

Karena ingin membayar semua hutang keluarga Donghae, Kibum nekat pergi ke Seoul dengan beberapa orang temannya untuk merampok.

Tapi Kibum harus kembali menelan kecewa ketika ia kembali ke Mokpo dengan membawa uang banyak, ia malah menemukan kenyataan bahwa Donghae telah menikah.

Ia memutuskan kembali ke Seoul, saat perjalanan ke Seoul ia ditangkap polisi kemudian dijebloskan ke dalam penjara, begitupun dengan teman-temannya yang telah terlebih dahulu masuk penjara.

Flashback end

Siwon tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk turun membasahi pipinya. Ternyata jauh sebelum ia merasa tersakiti akibat perselingkuhan Donghae dengan Kibum, Donghae dan Kibum teah merasakan sakit sekian tahun lamanya.

"Jeongmal mianhae Donghae-ya! Kibum-ah!" isaknya pilu.

"Ini semua berasal dariku, jeongmal mianhae!"

Dengan berat hati Siwon kembali membuka setiap lembaran buku harian itu. ia akhirnya memfokuskan diri pada tulisan yang berisi bagaimana Donghae bisa berselingkuh dengan Kibum.

_Seoul, 18 April 2010_

_Kim Kibum ? dia kembali ? menemuiku ?_

_Aku menangis mendengar penjelasannya kenapa ia bisa dipenjara selama delapan tahun, dan itu karena ingin membayar semua hutang keluargaku pada appa Siwon._

_Setelahnya ia mengatakan ingin kembali menikahiku, tapi itu semua tinggal angan saat melihat pesta pernikahanku._

_Mianhae Bummie!_

_Seoul, 21 April 2010_

_Bagaimana ini ? Kibum mengajakku pergi bersamanya, memulai hidup baru berdua saja. Aku bingung, aku memang masih mencintainya tapi bukan begini caranya!_

_Seoul, 25 april 2010_

_Disaat hatiku ingin memilih Siwon kenapa ia malah terkesan menjauhiku ? ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya! Ia pun tidak pernah peduli lagi pada Ryeong dan Kyunnie, anak kandungnya!_

_Seoul, 27 April 2010_

_Aku menyerah, jeongmal mianhae Siwon!_

_Aku tahu ini salah, aku tahu cintaku dengan Kibum telah terlarang._

_tapi kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu hingga tidak pulang._

_Aku kesepian, tidakkah kau tahu itu ?_

_Tidakkah kau merindukanku hhm ?_

Cukup sudah! Siwon tidak sanggup lagi membacanya. Semua sudah terungkap, ia sadar ini berawal dari keegoisannya di masa lalu.

"Appa!" seru Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan mata sembab.

"Kemarilah chagi!" seru Siwon. Ia kemudian memeluk kedua anaknya erat.

"Jeongmal mianhae Donghae-ya! Kibum-ah!" sesalnya kemudian menciumi pucuk kepala dua malaikat kecilnya.

"Ini salahku.." lirihnya lagi.

END

Alasan ff ini cepat END :

Pertama, author seorang kihae shipper. Karena tanggapan reader tentang kihae di ff ini buruk yang otomatis membuat author kecewa,, kalau Cuma author yang kecewa sih gapapa toh ini juga salah author yang ngetik ini dengan memposisikan kihae di karakter yang tidak enak.

Tapi bagaimana dengan KiHae shipper yang lain akan tanggapan buruk itu ? salahkan author, ya emank sih.

Kedua, salah faham untuk reader Siwonest (( gak perlu dijelaskan sepertinya)).

Saat pertama kali ngetik ff ini, author mikirnya seenggaknya sampai tujuh chap.

Setelah melihat review chap satu dan dua yang banyak menghakimi kihae, akhirnya di potong-potong deh biar cepat end.

Awalnya mau gak usah dilanjutin, tapi sayang.

Mianhae jika chap ini mengecewakan karena banyak banget adegan yang di potong..

Mianhae bagi yang merasa sakit hati akan ff ini, khususnya KiHae Shipper, Siwonest, Elfish dan Snowers ..

Review please …


End file.
